Kingdom Blood
by KyokaraMaohfan
Summary: Rin Readmen had her future planned until fate had other plans. Now two lives are intwined.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Do you always wish that your life could go the way you planned or that you could have more adventure? Some believe in fate, some believe in coincidence, or some believe in actions. Me? I believe in two and three. In this novel, all three show up:

The sky red with black clouds, the setting is a war, between magic and creatures.

Worries, by the thousands, shooting arrows, catapulting rocks and ramming the door to a castle. The said castle was made out of strong, cloudy gray stones, so tall that you could swear it was touching the sky. The stone fort had many worries returning fire.

Werewolves, vampire, trolls, elves, ect., inside the landmark, protecting their master. The ones attacking it, were wizards, and finally cracking the door.

"Keep hitting the door!" yelled one of the captains. While on the other side of that same wooden opening was werewolves in their beast form holding the door closed.

On, the top, elves and vampires were shooting arrows while the trolls throw rocks. Mermaids in the moat, bent the water to struck and hit the verum who were ramming the door to get inside. They instead, got weakened by the water spells. The creatures who weren't fighting, were healing the seriously wounded.

Inside of the castle was a room containing seven men. Six were standing, one was sitting on what was a throne.

The latter one, had black hair to the neck and red eyes. He was wearing an emotionless mask, though he had worries and anger bubbling inside of him. Worried for his people, fighting for him, protecting him. He had anger toward the fools who started this and to himself for not fighting with his people.

Instead, he was cowering in this room, safe, while others died.

"My Lord, I know you want to stay, and fight, but we need to go or they will get you," calmly said by a red-headed male.

He knew he was right, but was too proud to say it. He knew he had to go to another dimension.

"Let's get going then." said the dark-haired man with no emotion to his voice. He headed out of the door, all six men following, turning left and right. The dark-haired couldn't help as he walked but ask in worry to himself: What will happen during his disappearance? How many will get hurt or die for this battle? Will they find he, either side? And when or will the war end?

He stopped at the dreadful door(wood rotten, rust on the nub and chains.) "Adam, please unlock the chains for us." he asked. A man with warm brown hair and eyes, stepped in front of the door and whispered some words, undoing the chains.

The dark-haired whispered a thank you, and Adam smiled. He pulled the handle and opened the entry. All the man walked into the room, on a cracked stone stool was a floating and glowing round diamond(1 in. in diameter.)

Even though the dark- haired male walked in front of the jewel, he couldn't help but hastate. It was so powerful and unpredictable! They could be in any world, non-livable or livable, they could even be in an alternate reality for all the males know.

A big boom was heard, screams were emitted. All of them knew it was the castle door.

"We better be going now," said the red-head, "don't worry; we'll be behind you." He relaxed a little.

He reached out to the prized gem. He could feel it hot and smooth in the palm of his hand. He balled up his hand and brought it to his forehead.

'Take us away' he thought to the clear crystal. Immediately there was a gust of wind. Strong and forceful. The dark-headed man had to shut his eyes, when it died down, he opened them. He looked around, he saw none of his men; he was alone.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

3 weeks later

'Crap, crap, CRAP! I'm so going to be late' thought a female running through corners and streets, hardly looking for who or whatever was in her way. The girl had long black hair that reached to her tail bone, blue eyes darker than the sky is most of the time, and was covered in peach colored skin. At the mid of her neck was a black collar like tattoo.

She was running a 20 minute walk, when she was 10 minutes late to her job(again). "You just had to read 'til the ending didn't you, IDIOT!" she said to herself.

She ran into a big white building, it was surrounded by a tall green gate with some ivory.

She slowed down and strolled though the automatic doors. Inside she felt calmness returned. 'Wonder why?'

"Rin Readman, you are late for the fourth time this month," stated a forty year old nurse.

"Sorry, got distracted."

"Yeah, yeah, just meet Dr. Allen in the lounge."

"O.K."

She jogged down the hall and opened the lounge door. Inside was five, two people sized green tables with creamy white chairs. A coffee pot filled to the brim with the hot, dark, and bitter liquid. Some snacks sat on the counters and a small T.V. in the high left corner of the ceiling. Sitting in one of the chairs was a man in his late thirties, with red hair touched by gray hairs, brown eyes, and had a sun-kissed tan.

The male saw her, smiled, waved, and said "Hey."

"Sorry, I wanted to read a couple of pages of this one manga called 'Beauty Pop' and just read the whole thing."

"That's all right, better late than never."

"So what's there to do today?"

"We have to check up on Mrs. Lockheart. Mr. Soma was sedated a hour ago so we have that later on and Miss Pagie is going to move to another room so we will have to start with her."

"Cool."

"Oh! That reminds me,"

"Hm?"

"We have a new patient coming in about three days." "Wow, what's their name?"

"Won't say."

"Huh?"

"We'll talk about it later, get your coat to get started." "Okay."

Rin exited the room and went into the woman's locker room. She went to her metal cabby, got her uniform on, and ran to a door. With bold red letters that read, 'Room A 42, Pearce, Pagie'

"You ready?" asked Dr. Allen beside her.

"Yeah," Rin said opening the key locked door.

Outside, you could see patches of yellow and purple flowers. In the middle was a 5FT. W X 6FT. H white billboard. In large writing it said:

San Francisco

Mental Health Asylum

"Ready as I'll ever be," she finished while closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Damn it' where is it!?"

I opened my eyes. Looked at my clock that read a quarter past six am. I pulled off black and white butterfly blanket and sheets; and went to the hall.

I strolled down to a door that had a pink body with little white and yellow drawings of flowers on the surface. I could hear the words 'bloody hell' on the other side.

I knocked on the door. The door opened to a long-haired blonde, tanned, blue- eyed girl in yellow pyjamas.

She looked frustrated and worn out.

She took a deep breath, smoothed her hair, looked me in the eyes and asked cheerfully, "Hey Rin, have you seen my green hat with the pink flower?"

I couldn't help but ponder on how she can go from tired to hyper in five seconds flat.

"I saw it on the couch in the living room last night."

"What! Really? Thanks," she said fast and ran as fast.

'There goes Sam Harper' I thought smiling a little.

I went to my room and looked around. It was a medium tidy room with white walls and pinkish purple floors. Since it was Sam's older sister's room first I couldn't get myself to change it.

I had a black dresser, a few light blue book shelves and a tan-ish desk with a green lamp on it. Many thought it wouldn't match but it did.

I looked at my bed. Even though it seemed good to go back to unconscious, I decided against it.

I changed to a short sleeve purple shirt with a V line, a blue denim skirt with a black belt, fingerless black gloves, and plain white tennis shoes.

I went to the kitchen to make two servings of scrambled eggs, bacon and wheat toast with strawberry jam.

"So, how do I look?"

I turned around to see Sam in a pink V line dress with a pink and white striped shirt under it, a green denim jacket, and a green beanie hat with a pink looking daisy.

"Great," I said while putting the food on the table.

"Thanks," Sam then posed with one hand on her neck and the other on the hip.

"I do my best."

I giggled a little.

About ten minutes into the meal I heard, " You have the day off from work today right?"

I looked at Sam, she looked kind of anxious.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was thinking you, me, and Toni could go see a movie together."

"You sure that Toni wouldn't mind," I asked.

"Naw, it's been a while since we all had spent time together."

"I don't know..."

"Come on. We can even see that new vampire romance you like. Please," she begged putting her hands togther like she was praying.

I swear the top lip trembled.

I couldn't help but feel both happy and guilty that Sam would watch a movie with vampires in it(which she hates).

"Okay, but don't worry about the movie we'll see something else."

Sam gave a big sigh and started eating again while humming.

'In only five seconds,' I reminded myself.

AT THE MENTAL HEALTH ASYLUM

At that same time you could see a metal van pulling up at the back entrance.

There was a man in scrubs waiting at the same said door. He looked kind of anxious.

The metal box looking car was about a few feet away from that man.

Two man got out of the vehicle and jogged to the back of the van.

They in sync glanced at the scrub man. He nodded them a ready-to-go signal.

Both grabbed a handle, opened the door, and jumped in. When they came out there was a third party.

The extra had on a white restraining jacket and looked to be dragged into the building.

Once in the scrub man said, "His room is ready in number 205."

While the restrained man was taken to his room, whispers and gossip started.

"Who's that?"

"He's so young!"

"Why is he here?"

"He must be dangerous!"

His disgust for them grew deeper and deeper, but keep his face unreadable.

'These people have no self-control for noisiness,' he thought.

They came to a door with a key control. The scrub man pulled out the flat thin key and opened the door.

The patient looked at the door in curiosity.

When brought in to the room you could see it was pure, dull white with only one none opening window. Besides the bed with belts laying innocently on it the room was nothing but a box with a square hole.

The trio put the male on the bed and fastened the belts on him.

When they left the man looked at the window with a slight sad look. He let out a sigh and put his emotionless mask back on.

"How much longer?"

_________________________________________________________

"I can't believe the only one we agreed on was a romance comedy!"

"Like you should talk. You rate movies by how many things explode!"

"No, it is about how big the explosions are."

I looked behind me to watch Sam and Toni argue. I got bored waiting for the movie to start.

Toni's appearance was like the average Spanish male. Short black hair, brown skin and eyes so brown you could swear they were pure black. He was a little tall for his age.

Sam and Toni have been dating for about one year now.

We meet Toni in our first year in collage. One year past when Toni told me he had feels for Sam. I said just tell Sam. He replied, "Easier said then done."

A few months past. We decided to go bowling when Sam was getting hit on by this one guy. Sam keep saying no-the guy didn't get it.

That was all Toni could take. I swear that guy was five feet in the air with that punch to the chin. Toni confessed to Sam and they been togther ever since.

After the movie we went back home. I was on the computer-doing a report about autism when I can across a familiar newspaper article almost fifteen years old.

Child in Car Clash

_**In a car pursuit, a five year old was hit by the suspects'**_

_**car. The said child was admitted to San Francisco Spring **_

_**Hospital. The child showed signs of both amnesia and **_

_**autism...**_

I didn't read the rest. I already knew why they thought 'she' was autistic.

Because my first memory wasn't of my mother or father. It was waking up in that hospital room.

_I woke up to pressure on my arm. I saw a woman wearing, white-holding my arm, and welding a sliver of metal-aimed to the inside of my elbow._

_I panicked._

_I gripped her arm so tight that you could hear the bones breaking. As soon as she dropped the metal instrument I removed my hand, backed up to the wall, and took a position of defense. _

_I was frighted and angry. I was ready to attack at anytime._

_The female looked at me with fear while holding her arm protectively._

_At the sound of the door opening I looked over to see three people enter._

_Two men and a woman._

_The males I didn't pay any attention to. The female, a different story._

_She had long blond hair in curls and green eyes. Her aura was unfamiliar to me._

_She strolled over, getting closer and closer to me._

_I backed further,(if possible) into the wall. Even growling I didn't see her flinch. She should be listening to the two males warnings._

_A foot away with her hand stretching toward me had my temper raising._

_I sat up froward, sank my nails in the blondes arm and bit it. Blood was starting to build up in my mouth._

_A scream, a cry for help or a hit to the head was what I waited for._

_A warm hand patted my scalp. I looked up to see her smiling._

"_Don't worry, okay."_

_I could feel my heart slowing down and going fast at the same time. My need for protecting myself slowly disappeared and I let go of her. _

_Sitting right side-up with legs laying straight out the metal taste in my month reminded me of what just happened. _

_I started to go into the fetal position. Hot tears were gathering._

_I felt her wrap her arms around me. Muscles tensed at first but loosened up. __"Don't cry. I forgive you," she said. I final noticed the voice had a kind of sweet yet husky tone. It was very calming. _

"_My name is Rebecca Harper. What's your's?"_

_I looked down and said..._

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

I saw at my door frame was Sam. She had the same Italian accent as her mom.

I pondered if to tell or not.

"I was remembering Rebecca."

She gave me a sad smile and went over to hug me.

'Almost...the same...warmth.'

"Mom would be so proud of you."

Guilt.

"You did cry once, but didn't let it take over."

'Please stop.'

"Only a year ago she died. But you take care of yourself."

'Please! Please stop.'

"You are so strong. Ha, I toke twice as long to just stop crying."

The guilt was burning.

"Rin. I'm glad you were there for Alex and me."

'I'm sorry.'

"Hey! How about we make sundaes."

"Yeah. That sounds great," I said smiling.

More lies!

"'Kay! Be back in a second."

As soon feet was heard down the hall I ran to a near bathroom. Locking it behind me, I slid down-my back to the door. Cuffing my hands around the eyes.

Tears slipped out the tight hold.

I do cry still. For Rebecca, who was like a mother to me. For lying to her daughters about the pain.

For my obsession.

Obsession of my unknown past.

Who am I?


End file.
